One step up
by Mavalu
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Logan estuviera tan cansado que no fuera capaz de controlar su instinto animal?


Logan muestra su instinto animal: la supervivencia. ¿Le servirá de algo?

One step up

By Mavalu

La rabia contenida le había llevado a sacar sus garras de manera involuntaria. Las cuchillas habían rasgado su piel al salir y se habían manchado ligeramente de sangre. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría. Imaginaba que se debía a su agotamiento físico y mental. Levantó las manos y las puso a contraluz. Observó un leve tono rojizo que empañaba el metal y le resultó extraño. Estaba absorto y ausente, tanto que no fue capaz de detectar que tenía compañía.

- Te estaba buscando

Logan no la miró, se limitó a responder – Ya me has encontrado

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Su voz sonaba impaciente y profundamente preocupada. Por fin consiguió que posara sus ojos en ella pero su mirada era impasible – No me ocurre nada Jean, todo va bien.

Al esconderlas, un fugaz sonido metálico se propagó por el ambiente. Se frotó los nudillos, tenia tres cicatrices manchadas de sangre en cada mano que se cerraban poco a poco.

Jean dio un respingo y tragó saliva.

- ¿Que quieres Jean?

- Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Ajá – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué?

Jean la miró extrañada – No tienes buen aspecto.

- Últimamente nunca tengo buen aspecto. A lo mejor debo buscarme un buen estilista – ironizó

- No tiene gracia, no se que te ocurre y no se como ayudarte

A Logan se le agarrotó el cuello.

- No te he pedido ayuda. Estoy bien, yo siempre estoy bien.

- Tienes sangre en las manos.

- Lo se.

- Estás débil, deberías ir al laboratorio para que te hiciera algunas pruebas de esfuerzo y regeneración.

- No necesito nada. Estoy bien - repitió

- Pero es que...

- ¿Que quieres de mi, Jean? - la interrumpió – ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí dándome la murga?

- ¿Dándote la murga? - repitió asombrada. Dio un paso atrás – ¿Que demonios te ocurre?

Logan la penetró con la mirada con una leve caída de ojos.

- Déjame en paz.

Jean quedó impasible ante las sucesivas muestras de rechazo que estaba recibiendo. Era evidente que le ocurría algo y también era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con ella. Pensó que si él no estaba comunicativo su mente seguramente si. Así que cerró los ojos y se concentró hasta focalizar el pensamiento de Logan. Ya estaba a punto de conseguir algo de información cuando oyó un grito.

- ¡Basta! ¿Quien te crees que eres para leerme el pensamiento?

Volvió a la realidad de un modo demasiado brusco. Tanto que se mareó un poco. Sacudió la cabeza para serenarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Logan absolutamente furioso. Aun así le replicó.

- ¡No te comunicas! ¡No me dices qué te ocurre!

- ¡Porque no me da la gana! ¿Que parte de "dejame en paz" no has entendido?

Un rápido sonido metálico inundó la estancia. Jean le miró las cuchillas que sobresalían de sus manos, estaban rojas de nuevo y goteaban sangre en el suelo. Estalló en cólera.

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que estás al limite de tus fuerzas? ¡Dejame acercarme a ti!

- ¿Para que? - gritó - ¿Para que una vez hayas hecho la buena obra del día corras a los brazos de Scott? Estoy harto Jean. No necesito esto, no te necesito a ti – bajó el tono de voz – no te necesito de ese modo – y poco a poco escondió los trozos de metal bajo su piel. Esta vez las heridas no cicatrizaban. Y le dolían. Estiró los dedos mientras se miraba las manos asombrado. Era evidente que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Aun así continuó hablando mientras clavaba los ojos en ella.

- Estas jugando a dos bandas, coqueteas conmigo, te preocupas por mi, me mandas señales desiguales y yo tengo que aguantar que me alejes cada vez que te ves acorralada por mi interés. No soy idiota Jane, estás con Scott porque te da estabilidad y tranquilidad pero tonteas conmigo porque soy algo desconocido, misterioso y provocador, un chico malo que te saca de tu rutina. Pues tengo una noticia para ti: este chico malo se ha cansado de que juegues con él.

Jean tenía lagrimas en los ojos pero a él no parecía importarle, si algo le caracterizaba era su sinceridad y su falta de sutileza.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - preguntó dolida.

Logan se giró sobre si mismo dando un paso al frente que lo colocó a 5 centímetros de su cara. La miró a los ojos y casi en un susurró dijo – Quiero que seas sincera contigo misma y aceptes que estás loca por mi – hizo una pausa mientras leía en sus ojos – si no eres capaz de ello, dejame en paz.

Jean parpadeó – Te vuelves a marchar, ¿verdad?

- ¿Que importa? Nada me ata aquí – arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Y nuestra causa?

- Tu lo has dicho, vuestra causa. Nunca fue mía. Yo tenia otros motivos para volver – bajó la mirada – ahora ya no me queda nada.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Lo se. Pero no eres capaz de admitir por qué quieres que me quede. No me sirve. Necesito más y tu no deseas dármelo - dio un paso atrás – Cuidate Jean, puede que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Se giró sobre si mismo y se alejó con firmeza.

- ¡Espera! - exclamo de manera involuntaria – no te vayas.

Logan frenó en seco y respirando hondo preguntó – ¿Por que?

- Porque no podría soportarlo - dijo en un susurro.

Aquella afirmación llegó directamente a su estomago y le provocó una punzada de dolor que se convirtió en angustia. En realidad era miedo. Creía que alejándola de su lado seria mas fácil olvidarla. El problema estaba en que ella no tenia intención de ir a ninguna parte. Cerró los ojos con rabia, su instinto animal estaba aflorando y no era capaz de contenerlo, estaba demasiado cansado física y psicológicamente para luchar contra si mismo. Sus músculos se contrajeron de nuevo y dio un respingo cuando una pequeña mano cubrió la suya y la alzó con suavidad. Sintió un beso en los nudillos doloridos y abrió los ojos. La tenia justo al lado. Le faltaba aire y las aletas de la nariz se abrieron de modo involuntario.

Estaba hiperventilando y el pecho le subía y bajaba muy rápido.

Jean recorrió la distancia que les separaban y le besó. Logan sintió un latigazo de corriente le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo y que le hizo reaccionar colocando una mano en su nuca y la otra en la cintura. La miró a ojos y vio deseo y pasión. Se sintió extrañamente avergonzado por ser el objeto de ese deseo. Y entonces fue él quien la besó para evitar mirarla a los ojos y para comprender y asimilar de una vez por todas que se siente al conseguir a la persona que amas.

FIN


End file.
